Ending 03: Hikari to Kage no Roman
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Hiraki to Kage no Roman es el tercer ending de la serie Detective Conan que va desde el episodio 52 hasta el episodio 70. Sipnosis Al principio del vídeo aparece la ciudad de Tokio cuando es de noche, entra en escena Ran Mouri observando los rascacielos de la ciudad, cuando parece que recuerda lo que se parecen Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa. Ran parece estar alegre, mientras en una calle aparece andando Shinichi y se transforma en Conan, en el momento en que Conan llega enfrente de la cámara se cambia de escena. En ese momento aparece Ran apuntando con un dedo a unos trenes, justo entonces Kogoro Mouri, Ran y Conan se estan acamodando en sus asientos, cuando viene una persona para coger sus tickets. Después aparecen tres personas corriendo y la cara de Shinichi, más tarde de eso, aparece una persona asesinada en los asientos del tren. Kogoro empieza a reirse y Conan se pone muy serio, en ese momento Kogoro lo agarra por la espalda y le echa una bronca, por eso Conan decide dormirle con una aguja anestesiante. Al final aparece Conan frente a una bonita vista de la ciudad mientras está ameneciendo y se queda mirando fijamente a la cámara. Video thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Roman katareba hitobanjuu Tsukare shirazu no all night long Koisuru hima mo naiyo Nami ga oshiyosetekuru Kioku no naka wo oyoide mo Genjitsu wa cool and dry Sore wo tashikametakute Doko ni samayoi ikuno Tooi kumo no you ni tsukamenai anata ni Tsuiteyuku doko made mo kokoro ni chikatte Itsuka subete ga wakatte mo Anata wo suki de irarerukoto Tatoe tatakau mainichi ni akekurete mo Natsukashisa de omou hurusato mukashi no jibun wo utsusu Hikari to kage no roman oikakete Toshishita to wakatteite mo Namaiki to shittete mo Te ni surumono wa subete Anata e to tsunagatteku Itsuka kono ai no katachi ga kawatte mo Mune kogasu fushigi na hito no koto sagashite Ano toki ienakatta kedo Zero ni narenakatta kedo Maru de kodomo no you ni mujaki ni naretara Hiza wo kakaetemita yuuhi mune ni kizamikonda Anata no melody Zutto wasurenai Yozora miagete tsuki no hikari abite Hon no isshun kanjita eien ga itoshii Itsuka subete ga wakatte mo Anata no ai wo tsukande mo Toki ni umoreta you ni nagasarenai Tada toshi wo toru dake no otona ni wa Naritakunai you ne Mou kinou no tame ni naitarishinai Kimochi ga hitori de ugokidasu Ten made todoite ima ni mo hachikire Agaite mogaite Doko made mo tsuzuku roman |-|Inglés = For whole night, talking about romance, I'm tireless all night long I don't even have time to fall in love because the wave pushes aside. Even if I swim in the memory the reality is cool and dry I just want to make sure it (love) where am I wondering? Like the far cloud, I can't catch you. I'll follow you persistently, and I vowed in my heart. Someday, even if I knew everything let my love still exists for you Even if we have to fight all the time my nostalgic homeland which reflects me I'll chaste the romance of light and shadow Although I know you are younger than me Although I know that you are such an impertinent person everything I have is connected to you Someday, even if this shape of love changes I'll still look for a person who burnt my heart with love I couldn't say it last time and I wanted to be naked, but if I can become innocent like a child. I curved the sunset that wraps my knees. your words (melody) I will never forget it. Looking up the night sky, looking up at the moon I miss the moment when I felt the eternity Even when I know everything and grab you I won't be washed away like being subverged by the time I don't want to be an adult Who just become old I'll never cry for the past My emotion starts to move itself Let it reach to the heaven, and now it's Bursting and struggling This continuous romance |-|Español = Para toda la noche, hablando sobre el romance, Soy incansable durante toda la noche Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para enamorarse porque la onda empuja a un lado. Incluso si yo nado en la memoria la realidad es fresco y seco Sólo quiero para asegurarse de que (el amor) donde estoy preguntando? Al igual que la nube de ahora, no puedo coger. Te seguiré persistente, y me prometí en mi corazón. Algún día, aunque yo lo sabía todo que mi amor todavía existe para usted Incluso si tenemos que luchar todo el tiempo mi patria nostálgica que me refleja Voy a casta el romance de la luz y la sombra Aunque sé que usted es más joven que yo Aunque sé que usted es una persona tan impertinente todo lo que tengo es conectada a su Algún día, aunque esta forma de amor cambia Todavía veremos a una persona que quemó mi corazón con amor Yo no podía decirlo por última vez y Yo quería ser vista, pero si llego a ser inocente como un niño. Yo curva la puesta de sol que envuelve las rodillas. sus palabras (melodía) Nunca lo olvidaré. Mirando el cielo nocturno, mirando a la luna Echo de menos el momento en que sentí la eternidad Incluso cuando yo lo sé todo y tomar No voy a ser arrastrados como ser subverged por el tiempo No quiero ser un adulto ¿Quién acaba de convertirse en viejos Nunca voy a llorar por el pasado Mi emoción comienza a moverse por sí mismo Vamos a llegar al cielo, y ahora es Explosión y luchando Este romance continua Imágenes Ending 03 Keiko Utoko 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 03 Keiko Utoko CD.jpg|CD Ending 03 Contraportada de edicion especial.jpg|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings